


bluetooth

by That_Randomgirl21



Category: Highschool Musical: The Musical: The Series
Genre: F/M, hsmtmts rini hsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Randomgirl21/pseuds/That_Randomgirl21
Summary: ricky and nini talk via bluetooth while nini is in denver (the office inspired)
Relationships: Nini Salazar-Roberts/Rickybowen, Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	bluetooth

It had been about two months since Nini left for Denver, Colorado for school. And Ricky and Nini missed each other like crazy.

It was annoying everyone back at Salt Lake, Ricky always found a way to incorporate Nini into the conversation. Even Kourtney was tired of hearing about Nini, and she was her best friend!

Red was getting tired of Ricky's responses of 'sorry talking to nini' everytime he asked if he wanted to talk or hang out.

Even talking from the hours of 2pm to 10pm, it was Ricky and Nini, it still wasn't enough time for them, and since they can't talk on the phone all day, they had to come up with something else.

Nini found the world's tiniest bluetooth, that way she and Ricky could talk all day until she got back.

Nobody really knows that they're doing this, except for Kourtney and Red who are really the most trustworthy people they know, other than each other of course.

Nini sat at the coffee shop, explaining the ear piece to Kourtney over the phone, while Ricky tried his best not to laugh at how adorable she sounded explaining it.

Once she hung up, one of her friends she met at school called out to her. "Nini? What do you want in your coffee?"

Nini turned to face him. "Sprinkle of cinnamon." She said at the same time as Ricky did. She smiled knowing Ricky knew her so well.

Back in Salt Lake, the students of East High would be called in one by one period to discuss their report cards, why they did that? No one knows.

Ricky was in drama, aka miss Jenn's class. Each student had their own water bottle for the class. It was nice actually, one less thing to carry.

"Hey Rickster, get your report card?" Carlos asked, appearing by the water bottles where Ricky was.

"I miss him." He heard Nini say quietly through his bluetooth.

Ricky took a sip of his water, "okay please don't call me rickster, and no haven't gotten my report card. You?"

"Got mine. Got all A's-hey that's my water bottle."

Ricky looked at it. "Is it? I don't-"

"Dump it out and get another one." Carlos suggested, but it sounded more like a command.

Ricky looked at him for a second before replying, "okay how about I finish my water, and you can have uh..." he looked at the water bottle. "This one. Look, it has Captain America'a shield on it." He said, handing over the bottle to Carlos.

"Don't give him cap that's mine." Nini angrily whispered.

"But-that water bottle has my name on it." Carlos said.

Ricky looked at it. "Really? Hm. I don't see it." He said putting the water bottle between them so they could both see it.

"Ricky, that is my name."  
-  
Ricky sat down at his desk, putting his stuff on it, when Ej came in and dropped his bag on the floor, clearly annoyed.

"What was that?" Nini asked.

"Just Ej. I think he's upset about something." He responded, not taking his eyes off of the paper he just got out.

Nini wasn't phased by Ej's annoyance. "What color is his letterman jacket? Red or white?"

Ricky glanced at Ej's jacket and back at his paper before responding. "More of a subtle maroon."

Ej noticed Ricky's quick glance and mention of his jacket. "What are you mumbling about?"

"Mumbling? What are you talking about? How was your meeting with Jenn." Ricky immediately dismissed the topic of mumbling.

"None of your business bowen."

"Ouch. Just trying to make conversation. Was it your grades?" He faked sympathy, messing with Ej was something he had come to love.

"Those can't be my grades, Ricky. Last semester I had a 4.3 gpa!" He paused, before looked around to make sure nobody was listening. "It doesn't add up Ricky."

Ricky shook his head. "No it doesn't."

"So obviously, I'm being sabotaged."

"Obviously."

"I have to find that person, and give them a piece of my mind." He told Ricky, proud of the plan he had, although it wasn't really a plan.

"Right. Or, you could just work a little harder." Ricky suggested.

Ej looked at Ricky like he was crazy. "You're an idiot."

Ricky sarcastically smiled. "Thanks. You got a lot of charm." 

Jenn came out of her office, "Ricky? It's time."

"That is me. Wish me luck." Ricky told Nini.

"No way." Ej responded.

"Good luck." Nini whispered.

Ricky smiled. "Thanks." He said, getting up and walking over to Jenn's office.

"Wha-I didn't say anything." Ej said exasperated,

"I love you." Nini whispered.

"I love you too." He replied, making Ej's eyes practically bulge out of his head.

"What do you think Im saying to you?"

"I wasn't talking to you." He said like it was obvious.

"Ricky." 

"Hm." Ricky rested his hand on the doorknob, waiting for whatever Ej had to say.

"Stop talking to yourself like a loser. Get a friend. loser." He told him truthfully.

"Noted." Ricky shut Jenn's door, and sat down in front of her desk.

Jenn shuffled through some papers, before grabbing one, a look of disappointment spread across her face.

"Looks like your grades aren't so hot either."

Ricky's happy mood left him. He cleared his throat, and turned his bluetooth off so Nini couldn't hear. "And that's my report?"

Jenn shuffled through the papers, making sure Ricky's names were on them. "Mhm yeah."

Ricky sighed. "Um. Is it alright if I uh-head to the bathroom real quick?"

Jenn smiled sadly. "Of course."

Ricky left the classroom, not bothering to tale his stuff or explain to anyone where he was going.

He sat in the hall, and turned his bluetooth back on. "Hey Neens, lost you there for a sec."

"That's okay. Hey, you alright?" Even over a silly little bluetooth, Nini knew that something was wrong with Ricky. I guess no mater how far apart those two are, they still know exactly how the other is feeling.

"My grades-they're uh, not so good." All Ricky wanted in that moment was a hug from her and hear her tell him everything will be all okay. That it will get better, and that Ricky can do this.

Unfortunately that hug part might have to wait until next month. 

"Ricky, you've had a tough year. This isn't your fault, it's going to be okay. Okay?" She reassured him, and somehow he was feeling worse, not because her words didn't help, they did. He just realized he missed her so much, and all he wanted was a hug.

"I miss you alot, Neens." 

"I miss you too."  
-  
It has been a month since the whole report card incident, and now, only a week later Nini would return to Salt Lake. She was so excited, she had to hold back her laughter when she heard everyone being all weird and happy for Ricky that she was coming back.

Although, even with the days leading up to her return, Ricky and Nini found it harder to communicate via bluetooth. Maybe it was all of their excitement in seeing each other building up, she honestly doesn't know.

"Hey! Nini!" On of her friends called her over.

"Hm?"

"Can I talk to you."

Nini nodded, and the two walked over to a more quiet place.

"You should stay." He said, which caught Nini off guard, and she's sure Ricky was too.

"Alright, let me talk to this guy." He said jokingly, but they both knew that Nini's friend was being a hundred percent serious.

"Um. What?"

"There's a lot you can do with your talent outside of Salt Lake." 

"Ricky's in Salt Lake, and my moms live there to."

He laughed. "Well it looks like they like it here! And you're gonna give this all up for a boy?"

"Well I love Ricky. So,"

"I'm not forcing you to stay, just. Think about it." He walked away leaving Nini to process all that has been said.

"Ricky I-" Nini was cut off by her dance teacher, Mrs. Rogers.

"Ms. Salazar-Roberts. May I talk to you for a minute."

"Yes."

Nini turned off her bluetooth, and listened to what her teacher had to say.

Mrs. Rogers explained to her about how she was doing in dance class. It really bugged Nini that it was a mandatory class in the school.

Mrs. Rogers apologized to Nini before heading off back to her classroom.

Nini sadly walked back to her hotel room, tears were threatening to fall onto the white hotel sheets. She finally turned her ear piece back on. "Sorry Ricky. Um there's something I have to tell you." She took a deep breath. "I failed dance class."

"That's okay, I mean you're there for acting and singing so-"

"I have to stay and retake it so I can pass." She interrupted. "We were doing tap and as soon as I got the hang of it they switched to ballet."

"Oh."

"That's 12 weeks. Are you sure you can handle another 3 months of this?" Her voice was breaking, man she must sound like such an idiot right now.

"I want you to pass Nini, you've worked to hard for this. I'll be okay, well be okay."

Nini knew that she was about to sob, and she really didn't want Ricky to hear her. "Hey um. I think I need the night to myself, we'll talk tomorrow?"

"Um. Yeah. Alright."

Nini turned off her bluetooth, she bit her lip because she really didn't want to he crying at the moment but it didn't work, tears were strolling down her face as she sniffled.

After a few hours she had calmed down, her moms were aware of the situation. They knew how badly Nini wanted to go home and see Ricky and it broke their hearts knowing she had to wait even longer now.

"Moms. I don't want to retake dance." She said suddenly, surprising them both.

"But you love this school." Mama C said.

"I know. But there's a lot of things in Salt Lake I miss more." She told them.

So, they all packed their things, and drove (yes drove) all the way from Denver to Salt Lake. They got back very early morning, and Nini was so excited to see Ricky it took everything she had in her not to go sprinting to his house and tackling him in a hug.

She practically waited all dat for school to he almost over. She was going to surprise him by standing in front of his car so when he came out of the school he would notice her right away.

That's what she did, she leaned against the back of his car, waiting for Ricky to walk out of those doors.

And once he laid eyes on her, he sprinted towards her, but slowed down when he was only a few feet away.

"I didn't retake the class. Dancing is Gina's thing, I didn't like it." She said, trying not yo laugh. "And I definitely didn't come back because I missed you."

Ricky tucked a piece of Nini's hair out of her face. His eyes flicked from her eyes to her lips, and he did something he had been waiting months to do.

He cupped her face and kissed her with all the love he had for her, which was like, all the love in the world.

When they broke apart they smiled the biggest smiles of all time. "I missed you so much, you have no idea." He said.

"I missed you more."

"I don't think that's possible."

Ricky smiled again, remembering that the bluetooth was still in his ear. He took it out and placed it in is hand. "Guess we don't need these anymore."

Nini smiled. "Nope." And then she kissed Ricky again.

"I don't know what's worse, watching this or having Ricky talk about nini 24/7." Red said to Kourtney as they saw what was happening in front of them.

"You're getting both so. Have fun with that."

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of some office episodes uh haha n e ways,,,, 2000 words love that for me what can i say i love to write. this is probably really crappy but i wanted to write something out because ive been doing so many social media story things so yeah


End file.
